Shattered Silence
by into infinity we go
Summary: "You don't care, no one does." It's practically a whisper, a quiet voice lost to the silence around her. He doesn't respond. He watches her. He doesn't respond. / Regina's just so tired of everything. So damn tired. (Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot) (One shot)


**OQ prompt- "You don't care, no one does."**

* * *

"You don't care, no one does." It's practically a whisper, a quiet voice lost to the silence around her. He doesn't respond. He watches her. _He doesn't respond._

The moon peeks through the darkened clouds, its presence reminding her that she's _alone_. Because he doesn't care, no one does. And she's _tired_. She's so damn _tired_ of pretending everything is okay. She's so damn tired of smiling everyday, tired of talking, tired of laughing and chatting, tired of pretending that there's no hole inside of her chest.

 _She's so damn tired._

His gaze is heavy, somehow, she can feel it, but she doesn't want to turn around and see him. She doesn't want to count every hue in his eyes, she doesn't want to follow the lines of his face, she doesn't want to see the dimple that creases his left cheek. She just wants someone to _care_ , she wants someone to _listen_ to the screams that never leave her lips, to _hear_ the empty tone that laces each word she speaks, to _see_ the hollowness to her eyes. But no one does.

 _Because no one cares._

Regina stares at the almost black outline of the trees around her, tears coming to her eyes without her permission. She doesn't stop them from falling, however, allowing several to roll down her cheeks, quickly followed by more. She doesn't make a sound as she cries, and her face is still expressionless. Everything is silent. _He's_ still silent. She wanted to scream at him, tell him to say _something_. She wanted to curl into his arms and let him protect her, like he always did. She wanted _him._

 _But he didn't care, no one did._

"Why? Why is this all so hard?" It's to herself, not him. Regina knew the answer, of course she did: " _Because life isn't fair_." " _Because what doesn't kill you makes you stronger_." But what if she didn't _want_ to be strong? What if she just wanted to hide away from everything, everyone, and break down- further than she already had? What if this _had_ killed her already? What if- She shook her head, with a bitter, humourless chuckle. The tears stop.

It's the first time that night that she realises how cold it is, the chill creeping through her jacket, through her gloves, holding her hand because _he_ wouldn't. She doesn't shiver, she doesn't respond, she just stands. Still. Silent. She can still feel his gaze, burning into her.

"You said I was your future." Again, to herself, though maybe it was to him. "You said I was your future." And she found herself saying it over and over, each times different, voice slowly rising. The tears were coming again, she felt them, trailing down her cheek, hot tears that wouldn't stop.

"Your _future_ , damnit! You talked as if we had one, you talked as if none of this would happen, because you didn't _know_. And I shouldn't be mad at you, because you _didn't know_ , and neither did I. I shouldn't be mad at you, but I _am_. I'm mad because you had to be true, and good, you had to live by your code, and you had to be a hero. It's who you-" She didn't finish the sentence. For the first time that night, for the first time in days, _weeks_ , she let the cries become audible. She let the despair that she'd hidden away, break free and wrack her body with sobs. _He didn't move to comfort her_. Regina fell to the ground on her knees, the only sound was her cries, her sniffles.

" _Say something!"_ She finally breaks. _"Please!"_

She's met with only silence.

And then she can't feel his gaze anymore. And it's comforting. No, no it's not. No, she needs him to be here. No, come back. _No_.

Regina whirls round to face him, to repeat herself, prepared to be angry, prepared to see his face. She was met with nothing.

Another sob sounds.

 _Because not even Robin's ghost cared enough to stay._


End file.
